


Commitment

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Pen & Ink - yakuzaverse [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Fluff, M/M, Romance, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura has realized that things are getting serious between him and Sanada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an omake to Pen &amp; Ink. PG-13 and fluffy as all get-out.

**Commitment**

They'd been together three months when Seiichi showed Genichirou the place in his closet and the empty drawers in his dresser and Genichirou filled them with his own clothes. Six months saw Genichirou sleeping in Seiichi's bed four nights out of five. Nine months saw Genichirou allowing his lease to lapse and claiming a room that opened out onto the back garden for his office. Twelve months brought the book and its dedication page, and Seiichi realized that things were getting serious.

~~~~~~~~~~

He welcomed Genichirou home from his book tour after six weeks, took one look at the dark circles under Genichirou's eyes, and put him to bed immediately. Genichirou didn't even argue, and was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

Seiichi made sure his staff knew not to disturb them before Genichirou had slept himself out, and slid into bed with him, watching him sleep until he too nodded off.

Genichirou slept late—for him—and was already awake when Seiichi finally drifted out of sleep. "Hey," he said, when Seiichi opened his eyes.

"Hey yourself," Seiichi murmured, and drew him down for a kiss that was much more satisfying than the phone calls and emails of the past month and a half had been. Genichirou seemed to agree, and Seiichi sighed as Genichirou's hands stroked down his body like they were learning the shape of him all over again. "I've missed your hands," he said, arching into them.

"Just my hands?" Genichirou asked, arch.

"Oh, maybe a few other parts of you, too," Seiichi murmured, and sighed again as Genichirou's mouth moved down his throat. "Ah..."

"Well, I missed _all_ of _you_," Genichirou told him, and set about proving it.

Seiichi was happy to let him, arching and murmuring encouragement as Genichirou's hands tracked over him, reveling in the way Genichirou touched him. Six weeks was too long to go without broad hands that smoothed over his skin reverently, or eyes that burned hot when they looked at him, or a mouth that knew all the places that made him cry out as sparks danced along his nerves. When they finally came together, joined as close as any two people could be, Seiichi promised himself that he wouldn't let himself do without Genichirou for so long again.

After, he rested against the sheets, warm and satiated, and thought about breakfast idly while Genichirou traced lazy fingers along his skin, following the story inked on it. Seiichi let him, and smiled when Genichirou's fingers stilled on his hip.

"You got a new tattoo," Genichirou said, after a moment.

"Good eyes," Seiichi said, which was true—it was a small tattoo, and was tucked into a sweep of water, where a careless eye might mistake the six coins for bubbles among the froth. "Do you like it?"

Genichirou stroked it, fingers gentle. "I love it," he whispered.

"Good." Seiichi ran his fingers through the tousled fall of Genichirou's hair. "It's permanent, after all."

Genichirou looked up then, eyes softer than Seiichi had ever seen them. "Yeah," he said. "I know."

Seiichi coaxed him up again, and kissed him. "Welcome home," he said, against Genichirou's mouth, and smiled when Genichirou's arms stole around him.

**end**

   
Author's note: The six coins that Yukimura got tattooed on his hip, of course, are a depiction of Sanada Yukimura's kamon, which Sanada would most certainly recognize instantly (since his novels center on the Sengoku era, and I'm sure he and his family insist that they are direct descendants of that branch of the Sanada family). For reference, you can go [here](http://www.asgy.co.jp/anglais/famous/famous.html) to see a collection of famous kamon, or you can get a quick overview of [kamon](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamon) at Wikipedia. And, in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm a geek. ^__^


End file.
